


Charles and the Beast

by lprock



Series: Charles and the Beast [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik is hot, M/M, More Sex, Sex, charles is lovely, cherik love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles found someone to love in the place he least expected. He will find that "his beast" has much to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again  
> First of all I will thank the wonderful lapetiteyoyo for the beta to continue this story.  
> Your support is invaluable, thanks for joining me on this journey.

_previously_

 

Charles was resigned to his fate of being delivered to a wild beast ... and in some ways, yes there was a beast and he gave himself - completely - to it.

Beast, which Charles sometimes called Erik in bed (bed, floor, tables, bookcases, rocks, grass and any surface where they frolicked), was the heir of many acres of land and decided to ask Charles to stay with him, which he kindly offered to him one day.

 

_now_

 

Five months have passed since the day that Charles accepted Erik’s offer to stay as a guest in his house; to act as chef, be responsible for cleaning, help with administrative documents and wake up every morning with the arm of Erik around his waist.

 

Erik was so thankful for having met Charles, and not even for a second regretted having opened the doors of his house, his bed and his heart.

 

"Erik..."

 

"Mmmmm."

 

"Are you awake?”

 

"Hmmm."

 

"Erik, I know you're awake ... or at least part of you is," Charles said in the middle of the night. His day had been long, because they had to travel to collect the offerings of the people. The horseback ride round was delayed by one week. Not because the distance was long or they had to load cornmeal, three chickens and two sheep and take them back to the castle. They had finished very tired after that. But Charles also took advantage of every break to seduce Erik and scare wild animals with their moans of pleasure ... however, Erik did not complain and he loved the enthusiasm of his fellow lover.

 

"Erik, if you do not answer I swear I will -" He stopped in the dark because he felt a hand stroking his cock enthusiastically.

 

"Erik, I did not wake you up for that," he said between gasps. Suddenly his thoughts were blurred by his hard erection that felt like rock being caressed by his lover.

In the darkness he felt the rapid breathing of his companion. Even before he met Charles, Erik had not imagined that stroking the penis of another would be so pleasant.

 

He took Charles’ hard cock in hand, kissing his lips as he desperately groped the younger man.

Charles merely responded to the kiss and caressed Erik’s back. His movements dropped to reach Erik’s ass and he began to stroke, avoiding touching his hole.

 

Erik moved closer until his own erection was close to Charles’. Moisture was dripping from his cock and Erik needed more, but he was intent on kissing and moved his hand frantically, pausing on the sensitive tip of Charles.

 

"Erik, please," Charles demanded.

 

"Please what?"

 

“I need ... I need you so bad," he said, his voice muffled.

 

Erik continued his task without hearing the request from Charles.

 

"Erik, please."

 

"What Charles? Say it."

 

"Damn, fuck me for heaven’s sake!!!!"

 

"As you order, sir," said Erik, going to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of flower oils - a treat for Charles.

 

Preparing Charles was something he could do with a blindfold (yes, they did so once). Erik suddenly introduced two fingers into Charles, feeling the heat. Charles parted his legs shamelessly, throwing blankets on the floor. His body burned and he could only think about Erik, who penetrated his every thought.

 

Erik enjoyed Charles carried to the limit. Half of his excitement was fuelled by the groans of Charles ... the other half was to touch every part of his body and feel how it belonged. But Charles was already desperate.

 

"Erik."

 

"Charles," he said with an almost flat tone. Charles would mourn if he did not get what he wanted soon.

 

"Erik ... do want me to pray?”

 

"No, it's not my intention," said Erik. Charles had three fingers in and out so many times that it was clear he needed something thicker ... suddenly he felt the head of Erik's cock, wet with the leaking oil, near Charles’ balls.

 

The moonlight lit up enough that he could see Erik’s lustful smile. Erik ran the tip of his penis by the testicles and butt cheeks of Charles, extending the waiting. Charles enjoyed those games; he suffered, but enjoyed them nonetheless.

 

His cock hard and slippery, Erik began to enter Charles’ hole. Charles’ muscles contracted so insertion was difficult, scraping every bit of both of them. Charles did not enjoy pain, but somehow he loved the feel of Erik's cock slowly getting to the bottom.

 

When he came to fill Charles almost completely, Erik stopped. Charles breathed wearily, slowly relaxing.

 

He was prepared for dirty attacks from Erik, but that did not happen.

 

Erik smiled a predatory smile, like an animal about to devour its prey.

 

Erik took Charles's cock and finished what he started. It was not long until Charles came without shame in Erik's hand. Drops of come dripped on his stomach and Charles did not stop panting, enjoying his unexpected orgasm. While Erik, in his ecstasy, began to move slowly, surely, feeling the ease of getting around in Charles’ ass.

 

Both groaned, his bed squeaking with the frantic movements of both ... Charles’ legs ached from being so open, while Erik took a leg and opened it out more. That allowed him to fully penetrate Charles.

 

"Oh god, Erik, Erik, Erik," Charles shouted nonsensically.

 

Erik pushed harder into Charles and felt more stimulation, enjoying the pressure on his cock.

 

After several movements he began to come, semen dripping into Charles’ hot hole.

Erik moved until he no longer had any more energy. Charles’ hole sucked out all of his being and it was exquisite. Finally he collapsed on Charles. They kissed slowly. Their bodies were bathed in sweat, warming the other. Erik tried to pull his cock out of Charles, still half buried, but Charles stopped him.

 

"It sounds strange, but I like to have you there."

 

"Yes, I know what you mean," Erik said. They didn’t move apart as they enjoyed their closeness and connection.

 

"Charles?"

 

"Mmmm."

 

"I have to go the bathroom," Erik said and finally separated from Charles to walk away.

 

He came back with clean clothes for him and Charles. When they were covered again they huddled close, embracing.

 

"Charles??”

 

"MMM."

 

"What were you going to say?"

 

"... I need your delicious cock in me?"

 

"No, before that, you woke me for something."

 

Charles was still thinking about the delicious cock of his lover.

 

"Ahhh, yes .... I was going to say, I want to meet your mother."

 

Erik sat up out of nowhere.

 

"Hey, do not panic, we do not have to say anything you do not want. I need only meet your family and thank them for all of your attention," he added.

 

"But if you do not want any problems, that's fine. We can continue fucking without the blessing of your mother. Your mother knows about me??? I know you said something, but not if she knows you have a guest at home. Did you tell her how we met? Well, it was my fault in the first place, I could have refused to suck your cock that night, but I think the eventual result would have been your head between my legs at some point."

 

"Charles."

 

"But if it had just been one night, I could have chosen to return home, but honestly no one in their right mind would leave the opportunity to have sex with someone like you. Your cock is really attractive, have you've ever measured it? It would be fun because it changes size."

 

"Charles."

 

"I'm sorry, were you going to talk?”

 

One of the things Erik loved was listening to Charles, he was sweet company as they lay passed out on the bed. And there he also learned that when Charles was nervous he talked too much.

 

"My mother will be happy to meet you and yes, she knows I'm in love."

 

At that moment all words escaped Charles’ brain. He knew they had feelings for each other and it was not all sex.

 

"Really?”

 

"Yes, we will plan the trip, she will be happy to meet you."

 

"Really you're in love?"

"Charles, I feel there is no future if you're out of my life, I’m sure that's being in love?

 

"Oh my love, I love you too," Charles said and Erik gave him a tender kiss full of desire and commitment.

 

\-----

The next day they began to pack some things to travel to the palace of his mother, Edie Duqeusa Eisenhardt. They had to prepare enough food for two weeks, which was the time it would take to travel there by horse.

 

Erik was nervous, not because his mother would reject Charles, but from the happiness he felt in knowing that Charles wanted a life with him.

 

Charles had planned for days how to tell Erik he wanted to meet his only family. It was an important step. Their relationship had not followed the customs of the society and he wanted to know how to let Erik know that he wanted to stay with him. Charles was certain that he wanted to establish links with Erik and his family because his mother, stepfather and Cain were of no use to him in the future. It still hurt Charles to remember his past, he had forgotten the feeling of being loved by a family and wanted, more than anything, to rebuild it with Erik.

 

Erik sent word to his mother, telling her to expect their visit. Both Erik and Charles packed all the clothing they would need, although Charles had to use Erik’s clothes, modified for him. They prepared whole wheat bagels, fruit, some eggs and meat for their journey, in addition to tents and blankets.

 

The provisions also included bottles of flower oils that both Erik and Charles took care to hide.

 

A carriage pulled by a pair of horses arrived and so they began the journey.

 

"I'm glad we decided not to ride," Charles started the conversation.

 

"The journey will be much more comfortable this way. Furthermore you should be aware that neither of us is ready for riding after our recreational activities in the bedroom."

 

"Hahaha, ‘recreational activities in the bedroom’? Come on, Erik, nobody listens to us, you can talk dirty if you want."

 

"Do you like me to talk dirty, Charles?”

 

"It does not mean that I like it, it's just the truth," said Charles.

 

"Well, then I must say that we can’t mount a horse because I want the only thing you ride to be my cock every morning." At that Charles was silent with embarrassment. Erik had a point.

 

"You are impossible."

 

"I know, you said it, I'm such a beast, I expect?"

 

"Erik, you're more than just a beast, when we get home I will thank your mother for raising a son like you." Erik smiled and gave Charles a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I thank your parents who have done a good job with you. It’s not every day one can see such perfect eyes, a chest so well formed, a fleshy ass, and the best cock I've ever seen," said Charles without reserve, causing a giggle from Erik.

 

"The best you've seen, and you've seen many then?”

 

"Enough ... textbooks from the restricted section can be very illustrative."

 

"Charles, you're seriously talking about my cock with my mother???” said Erik.

 

"Of course not, I would not mention the word ‘ass’ in front of her."

 

"I suppose I should be quiet now."

 

"Sure, I am a gentleman above all, remember," Charles said, clutching Erik’s arm as they went on their way.

 

"Erik, look, a bush."

 

"And???" said Erik, confused.

 

"And you said you'd take me behind the bushes to have sex with me demurely."

 

Erik led the horses there and thanked taking that aspect into account when planning the trip.

 

After 13 days Charles was able spot a real castle, ten times bigger than Erik’s castle. It was very white and even from far away you could see it was a beautiful building, with white walls. Nearby was a large lake.

 

"It's beautiful, Erik. Do you grow up in this castle??”

 

"Yes, I did. When my father was alive he was commissioned to design it, and when it was finished he lived there with my mother. I do not remember much, but I know he would do anything for his family, taking a part of the stars just for us to be happy," Erik said, with a touch of sadness. Although he loved his mother, he has not stopped missing his father being able to share his life. But now Erik was happy that his mother would share his happiness in finding Charles.

 

"Erik, I'm sure your father loved you very much," said Charles, placing his hand on Erik's cheek. "You know how I know?" Erik just looked at him with love, and didn’t answer. "Why because he definitely took the stars and put them in your eyes," he whispered and kissed Erik.

That kiss was trying to express all the love he felt. Such a strong feeling that life was not enough to express how much he loved him.

 

Again they moved toward the castle.

 

When they reached it the massive gates were opened, and the employees received the young heir with joy. Charles also received warm greetings from men and women who showed him their respects. The sun beat down and they arrived at the door in time for dinner.

 

"My lord I am afraid that your mother had to leave for a few days, but will be here tomorrow," said one of the servants.

 

"Well, then they can serve dinner for us, please also feed and take care of my horses," Erik said.

  
  


While the food was being served food, Charles and Erik could wash up properly. One of the employees led Charles to one of the bathrooms of the house where a tub of hot water was waiting.

 

The spacious dining room was furnished with a long table which seated approximately 50 people. It was huge and overwhelming, but, despite the weariness of travel, both Charles and Erik had to consume food.

 

Charles was pleasantly surprised by the affection expressed by the employees, which showed that they treated the family with respect.

 

When they finished eating, Erik stood.

 

"I appreciate the attention, now Charles and I will retire to my room." The employees looked at each other, some murmured softly, and one of them intervened.

 

"The guest room is ready, sir."

 

"It will not be necessary," said Erik.

 

"You will stay together in your bedroom?" the servant asked in amazement.

 

"Yes, as I said, we will retire to our bedroom. We no longer need your services today," he finished, and they retreated. Charles could not believe that Erik had admitted to his servants that he would sleep with a man. As they walked down the long corridor Charles felt too lucky.

 

Erik thought he would show Charles the rest of the house in the morning. When he opened the door of his room, Charles entered timidly. Distracted, Erik looked around and closed the huge door.

 

"Charles, this is my room, where I-" Charles did not let him finish. His back hit the door, hard, and Charles’s body pressed against his on all sides, his hands roaming every part of his body. Erik was always going to be surprised by the attacks of lust from Charles. It was as if superhuman strength was taking over his body and it always ended the same way: both gasping, no air and bathed in sweat - and other fluids.

 

"Charles," he cried, trying to make things easier. But Charles had already taken control.

 

His kisses were hungry, desperate. Erik was unresisting. He just felt his lips being caressed, and bitten by Charles. Charles’ tongue explored Erik’s mouth again and again. Only moans and heavy breathing could be heard.

 

The need for more air separated them. Their eyes were glassy, their faces flushed, and still they wanted more.

 

Charles took Erik's face with both hands and kissed him urgently.

 

After kissing his lips thoroughly, Charles spilled kisses on the face of his beloved.

 

"Erik, turn around," he ordered. Erik only smiled as he anticipated what that meant.

 

When he turned he instinctively put his hands on the door. Charles lowered Erik’s pants and began stroking his abdomen, his fingers, soft like a librarian’s - as Erik said - lowered and took Erik's cock. Charles loved to feel the thrill, the response to his touch.

 

With no time to lose, he began to press the right places, stroking the entire surface in a rhythm.

 

Erik groaned at these caresses and, wanting to continue, his hips began to move. He began to fuck his fist. The movement of his hips was the most exciting thing that Charles could feel. With Erik pressed against his body he sped up the pace and stroked harder, increasing the delicious feelings in both of them as his own cock began to harden. He forced himself to wait.

 

He released Erik's cock suddenly. Erik groaned in frustration. Charles spun Erik around until his back was against the door again. His head was spinning and the next thing he felt was Charles's lips pressed to the tip of his cock, hot, wet mouth, fingers touching his bottom and tight testicles.

 

Erik resumed his movements, slowly gaining speed. He felt his cock hit the back of Charles’ throat and tried to pull away but Charles stopped him. His gaze was mesmerizing. His red lips around his erection was one of the wonders of the planet.

 

Fucking Charles’ mouth was an exquisite pleasure when he felt his orgasm explode. Charles felt his throat fill with thick liquid. Slowly he pulled Erik's cock from his mouth, still dripping.

 

Charles was excited to watch the delicious cum from his lover, and eagerly devoured every drop until there was nothing left. Satisfied, he stood up and kissed Erik again.

 

"You know that you look like a satisfied kitten that has taken his warm milk?”

 

"This kitten loves your milk," Charles said, punctuating each word with a kiss on Erik’s lips.

 

"But this kitten now wants to fuck you," said Erik, turning back and spreading his legs. Charles had his bottle of warm oil in his pocket and poured some on his fingers.

 

He stroked tenderly until the movements found the place he wanted, that point that made Erik lose control.

 

It stimulated the sensitive bunch of nerves like crazy, and he fed on the groans coming from Erik. ‘Oh yes, yes, yes, Charles, do not stop,’ is what was repeated, and Charles was happy to follow.

 

His cock ached, he had avoided touching himself, because right now it was all about Erik and how to please him.

 

When he was ready, he stroked his cock with oil, moaning shamelessly.

 

Erik was eager to receive the attentions of Charles. His spread legs were tense, his knees were shaking. He clung tightly to the hardwood door.

 

Unannounced, Charles introduced his erect cock halfway, feeling the delicious pressure, the shudder, the immense heat of that part.

 

When Erik got used to the feeling he felt Charles pull away only to once again be buried slowly to the bottom.

 

Erik wanted to scream, but stopped himself.

 

Charles moved slowly until he began to picked up speed. Erik held onto the door to continue receiving the wonderful thrusts. Charles was so adept at stimulating Erik’s prostate, he was whimpering incoherent noises, needing more of him.

 

Charles grabbed Erik's hips, strong and hard, only to pull them against that part of his body again and again. Erik loved to feel that, all of Charles’ control, and focused on the pleasure that radiated from his ass and spread throughout his body. Their breaths were heavy, Erik's eyes were closed, his nails digging into the door and straining to support the thrust of his arms.

 

Charles began to move faster, keeping pace without pause. His lower back began to burn and his knees felt weak.

 

Erik felt the hot liquid shooting inside of him. It was exciting to know that Charles filled every part of his body and mind. Charles enjoyed his orgasm, moaning loudly and Erik melted into the fullness of that feeling. The castle’s employees almost certainly heard the groans of the lovers. When his hips stilled their movements, Charles grabbed Erik's back, wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his neck.

 

Erik looked down and noticed that at some point he had expelled cum across the door. The thick liquid dragged across the wood as a reminder of the unbridled lust of their relationship.

 

Erik’s shirt was stuck to his body and when he turned back to Charles he saw his red cheeks and his hair stuck to his forehead as evidence of his passion.

 

They reeled toward Erik’s bed, took off all their clothes and huddled in the cool sheets. They hugged as they did on many nights, secure in each other's arms.

\-----

 

The first rays of sun painted the clear sky. Erik was not asleep but was conscious of having Charles sleeping on his chest. Instinctively he embraced him while their legs were tangled in the open. The crumpled sheet clung below their waists, revealing much of their nudity.

 

Erik heard the familiar voice of a woman in the distance. He tried to awaken but when the sound of the door creaked it was too late.

 

"Erik, my dear son, I'm glad to have you here in your..." Edie, Erik's mom suddenly stopped in her rush to greet her son. Coming in without warning, she froze in the middle of the room. Clothes were scattered on the floor, and seeing her son in bed with another man was the reason for her abrupt silence.

 

Erik, in his desperation to try to cover themselves started and woke up Charles.

 

Erik was silent. Charles, sleepy, clung to Erik.

 

"Erik, my love, back to bed," said the young man. "I know you want to suck my dick, but it is very early," he said, yawning. Charles sat up and knelt in front of Erik, and the sheet slipped from their bodies, revealing Charles’ rounded ass.

 

Erik's mother quickly turned. "Erik, honey, I'll wait for breakfast," she said.

 

Charles awoke with that statement and realized what he had done without thinking. He pulled up the sheet to try to cover himself. He just failed.

 

"Good morning, distinguished lady, I'm Charles Xavier, nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand in greeting, while the other grabbed the crumpled sheet around his waist. Erik was still mute and motionless.

 

Edie turned and, seeing the sweet look of Charles, smiled. She knew that her son knew a man named Charles Xavier.

 

"It is a pleasure, boy. Welcome home, I hope to have breakfast at eight," she said, accepting the greeting.

 

When she left and closed the door, Charles turned to see Erik, who had covered his manhood with a pillow.

 

"Erik, sorry, I did not mean to..." Charles sounded mortified.

 

"Charles."

 

"I cannot believe what a fool I am, it was your mother and she saw us naked, in bed, oh God..."

 

"Charles."

 

"Erik, there is no justification for that, she must..."

 

“Charles, she does not hate you. In fact, I think she likes you. "

 

"What???"

 

"Yes, she smiled and no longer even remembered me. You gave her puppy eyes. "

 

Charles tried to laugh.

 

"Charles nobody in the world could not love you, come here," Erik pulled Charles to bed and hugged him. Erik began stroking his lower back.

 

"Erik, no."

 

"No, what?"

 

"When you touch me, we end up fucking and we will not, not with your mother under the same roof."

 

"Charles, you are sure to withstand it," Erik said, stroking his ass.

 

"Erik no. That’s enough," he said seriously. "If you promise to wait to find a place away from home, you can tie me up again," Charles offered.

 

"Is that a promise?"

 

"Erik, I am a gentleman," said Charles and kissed him slowly.

 

\-----

 

When they left the room, clean and decently dressed, Erik guided him into the dining room. Halfway across the room he took his hand. That was how they came to greet Edie. A smile lit up her face, she was happy to see her son so happy.

 

"My dear, I have just arrived, I must ask how you slept last night," she said. Charles blushed, Erik came to the rescue. "We slept great, mother, I hope I have not woken anyone," he said, fixedly watching the employees.

 

"Erik honey, good to see you, tell me, how is everything?"

 

"At the castle all is very good. Charles and I take care of the paperwork and collect the tributes of the people. Charles likes to accompany me to the neighboring villages to take donations and he plans to open a school," said Erik proudly.

 

"A school?"

 

"Yes," Charles intervened. "I wish I could teach children, in addition to buying books for a library.”

 

"That's fantastic," Edie said.

 

At breakfast they talked about literature. Charles and Edie loved to read so it was easy for them to get along. Erik watched with joy, knowing that he had been right to choose Charles from the beginning.

 

"You're a talented young man Charles, how did you two meet?"

 

Charles and Erik looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Edie looked at them with suspicion.

 

"One night I arrived at his castle..."

 

"To offer support in the name of the people of the town." It was not entirely false, but Erik and Charles never confessed that they were two strangers having wild sex the night they met.

 

"It's a joy to know that you ended up together," Edie said. "I suppose you are living together right now?"

 

Charles was speechless.

 

"Yes, mother. Charles and I live together, and will continue to do so."

 

"My lady, my intention to come here was to say that you can be sure I love Erik. My family has nothing to offer, I'm just me who wants to do what I can so that Erik finds happiness every day," Charles said. "Many people spend their lives trying to find out what they want. I am happy to confess that what I want is to find that every day Erik has everything he needs and more. He is a good man and deserves more, but I only offer to live for him."

 

Erik's mother looked at him tenderly.

 

"Erik," he said, looking at his lover's eyes, "you've had me from the beginning, and will always have me."

 

Edie saw Charles take both of Erik’s hands.

 

"I want to ask for your permission to continue with Erik in his life."

 

"Oh my love, nothing would make me happier than to see you together," Edie said.

 

Charles felt as if a weight had been removed. He had now confessed to the world his love for Erik.

 

"Glad to see you happy, my dear son. You both look so happy," Edie said.

 

A warm atmosphere reigned in the room when one of the employees brought a letter. Edie opened it at once.

 

"What joy, my boys, it seems that you are not the only lovers of the region. It would be great if you would accompany me to this wedding. "

 

Charles was glad to hear such a sweet and happy idea.

 

"Edie, of course, we'd love to join you. Whose wedding?”

 

"Oh, it is the son of a family friend of the kingdom. His only son, Hank, he will be married to Miss Raven. The wedding will be in two weeks, I will make preparations for us to go."

 

Charles paled a moment. Erik noticed his reaction and remembered Raven was his best friend. It was certain that the Xavier family would be at the wedding too. Charles did not know what to do and just grabbed Erik’s hand. He wanted to see Raven, but did not know if he was ready to return to see his family.

 

 


End file.
